This invention relates to an improved counterfeit detection viewer apparatus for the detection of counterfeit paper currency and other documents. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for identifying instantaneously the security markings of valid paper currency and other documents by using ultra violet fluorescent lighting.
Counterfeit detector pens are helpful detecting counterfeit paper currency but are often messy to use and are limited to detecting paper currency only. There is a need for a counterfeit detector device that is simple to use, and can detect not only counterfeit paper currency but other documents including counterfeit passports, credit cards, travelers checks, I.N.S. green cards, social security cards, and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a counterfeit detector device that is easy to use and able to detect counterfeit paper currency, passports, credit cards, and travelers checks and the like.
It is an object of the present to provide a device that may be used for inspecting all documents having security markings including valid paper currency, passports, credit cards, travelers checks, I.N.S. green cards, social security cards, and the like.
The present invention provides a counterfeit detector viewer having a detection opening for receiving paper currency and other documents to be inspected. The device uses a UV light fixture mounted in the housing for projecting UV light rays toward the detection opening and the paper currency to be inspected. The device also includes a magnifying viewing glass for viewing the documents to be inspected.
The device also includes a switch for activating the UV fluorescent lamp prior to inspecting the paper currency through the detection opening. A slide out tray in the housing guides the currency and other documents to the UV lamp and is removable for replacing the UV lamp.
The device further includes a reflector mounted within the UV light fixture to reflect the UV light rays toward the detection opening and the currency. The reflector is made of silverized plastic, polished metal, a reflective metallic finish or a pointed reflective finish.
The counterfeit detection apparatus for activating the UV lamp includes a switch located on the housing. The UV lamp may also be activated by an electrical cord and plug for receiving electrical current. The UV lamp has a length in range of 6 cms to 18 cms, and has a power rating of two (2) watts to twelve (12) watts. The counterfeit detection viewer apparatus is made of plastic or lightweight metal. The UV lamp may also be activated by batteries. To this end, the device can include a battery compartment for receiving one or more batteries for generating electrical current.